Malia and Maya One Shots
by Nightwolfie
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Malia, and Maya. Warning: LGBTQ, F/F, May contain violence


**Hello! So, this is my first story so forgive me if my writing is bad.**

**Warning: This story is F/F, so if you don't like those stuff, then you shouldn't probably read this**

**Also, the character setting is different according to chapters, and Malia has long hair.**

**Feel free to give me any ideas or suggestions!**

* * *

"_It appears that a wolf-like creature has attacked a car that was driving through the woods. Inside the car was a man and a woman, who are now dead, by the attack." _

A news that was currently playing on TV caught a certain werecoyote's attention, who was sitting at her apartment's couch.

"Well, I guess Scott and the others will be researching the case tomorrow," Malia said, knowing that she will have to participate as well.

Malia was currently watching TV to kill her boring free time while waiting for her beautiful girlfriend to come home from her family's dinner

"_We don't know the details yet, but we are thinking that this might have to do with the full moon, which is today"_

The werecoyote was getting anxiety from every minute that was passing.

Malia has told her girlfriend, Maya, that today was the full moon, and that she should lock her up especially since this was her first full moon, but being the stubborn werewolf she is, she told her that she needed to go to the dinner since her family rarely had one.

See, her dad's job is being a travel photographer, meaning he had to go to other places very often. And her mom works as a waitress and a manager at her friend's bakery/coffee house. Her mom comes home pretty late, and her dad is often not home, so she decided to basically live with her girlfriend since the only thing that she is afraid of is being left alone, or left behind.

Before her dad rolled into her life, it was just her mom and her, since her biological father left her when she was just a kid, with no explanation whatsoever, like an air being blown by the wind.

Her mom and her dad got married during Maya's last year of middle school, and now she is currently in her junior year in high school.

How she became a werewolf is a whole other story. Maya has become part of the McCall Pack as a human, about 1 year and a half ago. A few months later, Malia and Maya started dating. But only recently, an unknown werewolf had bit her in her arm, turning her into a werewolf.

Back to the topic, Malia's phone rung and she quickly grabbed her phone, hoping it was Maya, but got disappointed when it was Scott.

"_Hey, Malia. Have you seen the news?" _

"Yeah, I have. Do you think it's another supernatural problem?"

_"Yeah, I do. How's Maya, doing on her first full moon?"_

"Oh, well, uh….she left to have a family dinner a few hours ago."

"_What?! Malia, you know that the first full moon is the most dangerous one, why'd you let her go?!"_

"You know her, Scott! Always so stubborn! She even brought up the trust talk!"

"_The trust talk?"_

"You know, asking, "_We trust each other, right?"_

"_Well, get her home as fast as you can. We'll search about the case tomorrow."_

"Alright. I'm sorry for everything."

"_No, don't apologize. I know how she is."_

After ending the call, she found Maya's number under her list of contacts. Before she pressed the button to call, the doorbell rung.

She opened the door, only to reveal a certain girl with tears flowing down her vulnerable face.

The scene broke Malia's heart in two, as she immediately put her arms around the crying werewolf, hugging her. Malia walked Maya to the couch, only to hug her again while running her fingers through her hair.

"What happened, babe?" Malia asked once her quiet sobs turned into sniffles.

"I...we….they.." Maya couldn't let the words to come through her mouth, as she struggled to talk. "Shh… just breath." Hearing Malia's soothing voice made her breathe much easier.

"I...I killed them.." Maya confessed, tears starting to form in her eyes once again. "What?" Malia couldn't understand the whole story.

"I… The full moon. After eating dinner, dad thought to go to the woods to go stargazing, but when we were driving, the moon was shining through the sky, and I.. I lost control and…." Malia hugged her tight, rubbing the werewolf's back.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't control yourself. I know what it's like, killing your own family…" Malia said, her own memory flashing through her mind.

Maya laid her head on Malia's chest, calming down after a few good minutes.

"What am I going to do now? There's no one there for me…" Maya said in a raspy voice, due to her crying. "No, everyone is there for you. Your friends, The Pack, and me." Malia said in a calming voice.

Suddenly, Maya clutched Malia's shirt in her hands, "You'd never leave me, right?" Maya asked with fear in her eyes, and in her voice. "Of course," Malia said as she kissed Maya's forehead, and asked the next words,

"We trust each other, right?"

"Right."


End file.
